


Bad Day

by pineapple_pissbaby



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt is a Good Boyfriend, tom had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_pissbaby/pseuds/pineapple_pissbaby
Summary: Tom had a bad day, but coming home to his boyfriend may change that





	Bad Day

Usually, sitting on the couch, watching his favorite show, would be Matt’s favorite thing. And it was, until his housemate Tom slammed the front door open with enough force to make Matt jump out of his seat. Matt turned around on the couch, ready to chew him out, when he noticed how genuinely distraught his boyfriend seemed to be. Wet from the rain, dark circles under his eyes, it seemed like today was not poor Tom’s day. 

The look of anger on matt’s face is just as soon replaced with an expression of pity. Tom tosses his keys into a bowl by the door, pulling his soaked hoody off, grumbling to himself all the while. Mostly unintelligible, but matt could faintly make out bits of phrases, such as “bitchass Barbara” and other... choice words that Matt himself would NEVER repeat. After a bit of struggling, tom managed to remove his rain soaked hoodie, making eye contact with Matt from his place on the couch. 

Tom sent a sharp glare his way, balling up his hoodie in his hands “can I help you?” Matt rolls his eyes, turning around, patting the spot next to him, as an invitation to join him on the couch. “No, but I think I can help you.” If tom could’ve, he would’ve rolled his eyes. As if. “Right. Sure.” Aaaand he’s sitting next to matt anyway. “I’m sitting here by my own choice, you know. Not because you told me to.” Tom snapped, crossing his arms. This grown ass man is pouting. He may be in his mid 20’s, but the man acts like he’s 7. Matt hums understandingly. So it’s one of THOSE days, huh. One of the dreaded days when things just went from bad to worse for the already chronically grumpy tom. He knows what he has to do.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked softly, picking up the remote next to him, pausing the newest episode of Will & Grace, turning himself so he was facing his boyfriend that was sat next to him. “No!” Said boyfriend snaps, a permafrown plastered across his face. His look of pure anger softens immediately, however, realizing who it was he just snapped at. “...yes.” Matt sighs, shaking his head. He leans back so he’s basically laying down, opening his arms as to invite his boyfriend to lay with him.

“C’mon. You know you want to.” He teases, watching with a smirk as tom groans. “Whatever. You’re lucky I just really want to vent.” Tom grumbles, seemingly reluctantly laying down, back to the taller ginger. He acts like he doesn’t like it, but cuddling with matt has always been one of his favorite pastimes. He can already feel himself relax as matt wraps his arms around his middle, using one of his free hands to hold one of Matt’s. “Okay. Tell me what happened.” Tom takes a deep breath, shaking his head.

Now, tom wouldn’t admit it. Not today, not tomorrow, not in the next 50 years, but he loved cuddling with Matt. Being this close to him, of all people, just... calmed him down. Matt is the only person he can rely on to make him feel better. Okay. Scratch that earlier thought. He just loves Matt. Ever since their spaceship adventure, tom and matt found themselves... bonding. From talking more, to the occasional high five, and before you knew it, they were cuddling on the couch as Tom vented to matt about how awful his day was. Out of everyone tom would get this close to, Matt was the last person he would’ve guessed. 

Tom kind of leans himself back into matt as he rants on about his long day. “And then stupid fucking Barbara had to step on my fucking-“ Matt just listened. Let him vent as he planted soft kisses on his shoulder and neck, humming in agreement every so often. Tom sighed, finishing his rant with a sharp “bitchass fucking Barbara, thinks she’s so much better than me.” Matt shakes his head as Tom gives his hand a light squeeze. “I hate her. She’s such a cunt.” Matt sighs, continuing to press kisses against the shorter male’s skin “I know, baby” Matt and Tom simultaneously tensed up. baby? Okay, that was new. 

Tom turns himself so he’s facing matt now, and quirks an eyebrow, a shit eating smirk on his face. “Baby, huh?” He snickered as matt rolls his eyes. “What, are you complaining?” Tom shakes his head, bringing a hand up to pat Matt’s cheek. “Not at all. In fact, you’ve made me feel a lot better. Thank you, Matt.” He then leans in, pressing a soft kiss to his housemate’s lips, kind of continuing his thank you. Matt returned the kiss sweetly, rubbing Tom’s back lightly. Tom pulls away first, planting another kiss on Matt’s forehead, the ginger giggling ever so softly. “You know I’d do anything for you.” Matt says softly, staring into his lovers pitch black eyes. “I know, love.” Tom confirms, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I really do love you, you know” matt grins, pressing a quick, soft kiss to Tom’s lips. “I know, and I love you too.” 

They laid like this for a long time. Tom admiring how beautiful his boyfriend is, matt giving tom more kisses than he can count, with more praise than Tom could ever say he deserved. Coming home to his boyfriend was always the highlight of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I... actually hate this. I feel like it’s so jumpy and confusing... but here it is. A lil oneshot. Hope you enjoyed ❤️


End file.
